A Midsummer Day's Reality
by demented cookies
Summary: A dangerous fugitive is on the loose. It's up to Artemis and Holly to find him and bring him back to Haven. But crashlanding in Athens isn't quite what they expected. Another crossover of mine. I love crossovers!
1. Fugitive

**A/N: I'm just assuming that not many of you are familiar with A Midsummer Night's Dream so I'm gonna make a big deal out of explaining it somewhere in this story. **

**I don't own any characters. Not even Turnball. They either belong to Eoin Colfer or William Shakespeare (even though Shakespeare's copyright kind of expired by now).**

Artemis Fowl woke on Saturday morning to the chirping of birds, his favorite sound. Of course the sound was 90.99 mechanized. He had recorded the pleasant but rare noise in the vacant valleys and fields of Ireland and mixed them up and burned them onto a CD and set the CD player to turn on at precisely 8:00 on Saturdays.

He lay in bed for a while, just listening. He breathed in deeply through his nose, held it for five seconds then let it out in a relaxed _whoosh_. How he enjoyed the peace and quiet of Saturdays. The warm sun flowing like a waterless flood through the window, the chirping of the "birds", the silent _tick-tock_ of the clock on the bedside table, the ringing of the fairy communicator Holly had left him several years ago, the…wait!

Artemis jolted awake. Groaning, he picked up the communicator. "What is it this time?" He complained. "It had better be important. You chose to call me at a very inconvenient time."

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but this is important." Holly said. The look on her face was enough for Artemis to know that it was important. Very important. "Turnball Root, Julius' older brother, has escaped from prison. As you know, he is a threat to both Humans and Fairies."

"And you need me why…?"

"Artemis! Have you lost your mind? A while ago you wouldn't think twice about helping the People. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not thinking twice. I'm just asking why you would need a human. You have Foaly and the rest of the LEP."

Holly sighed. "He's on the surface."


	2. CrashLanding in GodKnowsWhere

Chapter two: Crash-landing in God-Knows-Where

_12 hours later, inside shuttle_

Trees, towns and lakes were racing by at an enormous speed. Holly was sitting in the cockpit concentrating hard on not crashing. There was a crease between her eyebrows in a determined frown. Her knuckles were white from gripping the joysticks. Her teeth were clenched and her muscles were tight with excitement. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. Artemis was in the passenger seat enjoying a truffle.

"Pretty landscape," he said looking out the window.

Suddenly smoke started escaping from the controls panel. Immediately, Artemis tossed the half-eaten truffle behind him and started fiddling with the controls panel as Holly tried frantically to steer the shuttle and prevent a rather disastrous end for them both.

The smoke continued to evacuate the controls panel and now everywhere else, too. The red emergency button beeped and blinked above Holly's head. Then the shuttle started to drop at an amazing speed. They were now falling head first through the canopy and towards the forest floor. Out of instinct, Holly threw open the door on her side, tossed her friend out the door and jumped out herself. As they hit the ground, their world went black.


	3. Puck's Mischief

Chapter three: Puck's Mischief

Puck was still up to his mischief. The sprite missed the day when he was appointed by Oberon, king of the fairies, to sprinkle the love potion on the king's wife to make her fall in love with a donkey, the first living thing she saw. He still knew how to get the love flower and prepare the magic inside it. After the mischievous trick he played on two couples, he never got over the fun of it. It's like he sprinkled it on himself and the first living thing he saw was the love potion.

Creeping through the trees he came upon two unconscious people. Behind them a pile of rubble which looked like it had once been and aircraft. One person was a male. Young, with pale skin and jet-black hair. He wore a suit, dusty and torn. The other was female with dark skin, red hair and about the same height as Puck himself. He grinned a devilish, evil grin.

He stepped over the male and took out the love potion. He silently sprinkled it over the girl. The pale boy stirred and drowsily opened his eyes. Puck started and ran tripping over Holly. She quickly opened her large, mismatched eyes to see a small figure running away. Without seeing the face of the stranger, she fell head over heels in love.


	4. Oberon and Titania

Chapter four: King Oberon and Queen Titania

"Careless, careless, careless." Puck scolded himself. "I've must learn to watch my back." He peeked through the leaves from his hideout above the heads of the newcomers.

"Who was that?" Artemis asked even though he knew Holly wouldn't have the answer. "It looked your size, like a fairy." Holly didn't reply, just looked on after the stranger. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and the dim light reflected off the leaves of the tall trees. They couldn't see Puck just ten feet above them.

Holly looked up at Artemis. "Whoever he was," Holly said, almost guiltily, "he's kinda cute."

"You didn't even see him." Artemis said, puzzled at why Holly would say something like that, considering that she was a LEP officer and helped with saving the world. It just wasn't like her.

Holly crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip like a small child. Now she really was acting weird. "I saw enough." She pouted. Up in the tree, Puck was thinking, _uh, oh._

"Great." Artemis muttered. "We're in the middle of a forest in god-knows-where, some stranger just got us as jumpy as jackrabbits, and I'm stuck with a lovesick elf. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" At the same time, Holly was staring up at the trees. "I wonder where he went. I hope he comes back."

Artemis groaned again. "This isn't like her. How do I get her back to the way she was?" They walked on for a while until they came to a gargantuan castle covered in vines and surrounded by evergreens. Around the castle was a moat occupied by countless coy fish of many different colors and sizes. They swam to and fro in the graceful way they do. Over the moat was an arched wooden bridge. Above the bridge was another arch. Woven into it were leafy vines. Small pink flowers added spots of color.

Cautiously, he and the daydreaming captain crossed the bridge and pulled open the huge, oak doors. Their footsteps echoed on the checkered, marble floors. The ceiling was so high it looked like it could fit a mountain. Hanging from it was a chandelier covered in ivy. Walking on, they came to a door guarded by poker-faced soldiers clad in chain mail shirts and helmets. They were slightly smaller than Artemis; slender and shorter than average but tough looking, like Holly. When Artemis and the LEP captain got closer the guards barred the door with their long spears.

"Name, stranger." One of the guards said, in a deep voice.

"Um…Artemis Fowl II," Artemis said, carefully choosing his words as not to anger the guards, "and Holly Short."

One guard entered through the doors. In a few minutes marched out and said, "You may enter."

He pulled open the double doors with a slight tug. The room inside was beautiful. The floor was like a mirror: he could see himself clearly through the glass. The walls were of the same material. His shoes made a tapping sound on the floor. Before him sat two people, small, but taller than Holly, and slender, like the guards. The one on the right sat a tanned female, who looked like she spent a lot of time outdoors, with long, wavy, black hair which hung gracefully down her back. She wore a long white dress that covered her feet. Around her head was a crown of daisies.

On a larger chair sat a dark-skinned man. His shoulder length dark hair was neatly combed and his beard was long, long enough to put in a neat braid, which it was. He wore a cloak of white that hung down to his ankles. He had a powerful look about him. He, too, wore a crown. "Well?" he demanded. His voice was like a big bass drum, deep and powerful. "Who the heck are you?"

"I…um," Artemis was slightly shaken by the booming voice of the short, slender man. "I'm Artemis Fowl II and this is Holly Short. Um…we would like to know where we are."

The man smiled widely then let out a hardy laugh. "You don't know?" All the genius could do was stare and wait for the man to continue. "You're in the forest of Athens! You're in the castle of King Oberon and his wife Titania! How'd you get here?"

"We…er…crashed…in a shuttle," stuttered Artemis, "her shuttle."

The king's eyes narrowed. "Shuttle?"

"Uh…yes…your majesty."

"Shuttle? Her shuttle?"

"Correct."

"A shuttle belonging to the Lower Elements Police? In Haven?"

"Yes, your majesty."

The king's face grew angry. "Don't you know what they did to me?"

"I…no, sir."

Oberon stood sharply. "Those lily-livered cowards! Those #!$ &$ !$ #$!! They just had to up and leave me and some other brave fairies to fight the humans. That &#$ Frond!"

Artemis covered his ears and Holly fallowed suit. "Those #$& #& #$#&!!" the king went on.

Titania desperately tried to get her husband to calm down. "If I hadn't been so good hearted I would have hunted them down and used that guillotine I got for my 473 birthday!" The king's face was red from frustration. "Did the Lower Elements blow up? Did they all die? Is that why you're here?"

"Uh…no, your highness." Artemis said. "We were chasing down a dangerous fugitive and we just crashed here. And we do not know anything about it. All those from the Frond Dynasty are long dead."

"And the worst of them! Ugh! I get the shivers when I think of him."

"Who?"

"Urban Manure. Known to the human world as a great playwright. He not only left us but the inhabitants of Haven, too. He renamed himself, what was it, William Shakespeare. He made us look all fancy and old-fashioned. _'Tarry, rash wanton: am I not thy lord?'_ Ha!"

"I…um…"

"He made fools of us. But what does it matter? What does he know?"

"Um…"

"Onto other matters. Let's sit down. Have some lunch. Have you had yours?"

"No, sir."

"Good, good. Oh, and by the way, no need to call me 'sir.' That's so old-fashioned. Just call me Oberon."

"Sure…Oberon." They sat down at a long table cloaked in a white tablecloth. The table was set with polished plates inlayed with gold. The silverware was shiny and also polished. Holly and Artemis could see their upside-down reflections in the spoons. Those, too, were inlayed with gold making them heavy and hard to hold but beautiful.

"So," Oberon began, eager to start a conversation with the newcomers, "Have you heard Snoop Dogg's latest album?"

"No. I don't follow rap very closely."

"That's too bad. His latest album is the bomb!" He started imitating a song. Holly and Artemis just looked at each other. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You should hear it! I saw all his concerts and music videos. You know I can't go to a concert in person because I'm not exactly human but on those recorded concerts he's standing there on stage with the mike in one hand and his other hand making gestures and he's just rocking like…" Titania placed a slender hand on her husband's arm. Immediately, he stopped talking.

Sooner than later, the chefs brought out giant dishes of foods from many places. There were platters of Wonton soup with _bac choy_, _chaw siu bao_, pot stickers, and _chao mien _from China; lamb kurma, tantoori chicken, and curry from India; quesadillas, burritos, and tacos from Central American countries like Guatemala and Mexico; Native American dishes like carrot, potato and beef stew made by the Inuit, buffalo jerky made by Plains Indians, and corn mush with sunflower seeds made by Southwestern tribes; even modern American meals like mini burgers from White Tower and corn dogs. A very intercontinental meal. By the time they all finished they were stuffed. Then the chefs brought the dessert. Holly and Artemis groaned.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal," Holly said to the king and queen.

"You're very welcome." The king replied. Then to both of them he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names."

"Captain Holly Short," Holly said, "And Artemis Fowl."

The king looked as if he was thinking then his eyes opened wide and his face became a shade lighter. "A…Artemis Fowl?"

"That's right, sir." Artemis said, raising an eyebrow. "Artemis Fowl the second."

"A…Artemis Fowl. You're the one who stole the ton of gold from the People."

"I think it's time we were going." Holly said. "Let's skedaddle, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's." Artemis said. They turned tail and walked back through the huge wooden double doors. The sound of their footsteps echoed in the huge room.


	5. The Cure

Chapter five: The Cure

"Holly," Artemis said as they continued through the wilderness, "what's wrong? You're acting very peculiarly."

"Me?" Holly asked. "Acting peculiarly? Never!"

"Don't be like that. I know there's something wrong."

"Not at all. I've never felt better."

"Something about that little creature that nearly ambushed us last night."

"What little creature?"

"Holly!"

She shrugged. "I don't remember any creature. I swear!"

"He did something to you. I know it."

Crickets chirped and leaves rustled in the night. Holly was softly dozing on the ground at the base of a tree. Artemis was on the other side of the tree pondering what to do. Holly was obviously not herself. Something was wrong. Something that involved that late night intruder. He decided to seek help from a native of these forests. Who to ask. Who to ask. …Who to ask but the king?

After an hour's walk, he came back to the castle. The king might be asleep. But Artemis knew he couldn't come by in the daytime. Holly would know. There was a guard outside the door. "Excuse me," Artemis said. "I must speak to the king. It is very urgent."

"Name, stranger," the guard ordered. One wouldn't be able to tell if the guard spoke or not for the guard just stood still as a tree.

"Artemis Fowl," Artemis said.

Obviously, the guard didn't know about the stolen LEP gold. To Artemis' surprise, the guard pulled a walkie-talkie from his armor. "Artemis Fowl at the gates. Urgent message for the king."

A voice came out of the walkie-talkie. "Send him in. But make sure he is well watched."

The guard opened the door and Artemis entered. Into the throne room he went to see the king. "Why have you come so late at night, felon?"

"I am not a felon, your majesty," Artemis said, creases of annoyance on his brow. "Why do you think a LEP officer would be with me?"

"She's a traitor to her kind."

"No she is not. And this is not the urgent news I must tell you about."

"Get along with it."

"The captain, the elf you met just hours ago, is in danger. At least, I think she is. Ever since we arrived here, she has not been acting like herself. Tell me why this would happen. Why here?"

"How should I know?"

"She's been acting almost…as if she is looking for someone. The first night we were here, a stranger nearly ambushed us. I woke up in time to see him running off into the trees."

The king stared into space for a moment as if thinking. Then he burst out laughing. Artemis was surprised. "What's so funny?"

"I know what's wrong with that elf!" he laughed. "She's in love."

"In love? With whom?"

"Puck!" The king cried and laughed some more.

"Puck? Who on earth is Puck?"

"Many centuries ago, I gave Puck a love serum. I wanted him to put it on my wife. Looks like he got your little LEP friend too!"

"Can it be deactivated?"

"It's not a machine, human. It's magic. There's a difference."

"I don't care!" Artemis was getting very annoyed. "I want to know if it's permanent or not."

"Honestly," the king thought about it. "I don't remember. My memory seems to be failing me."

"It has been for centuries," the queen said. Heads turned at the sound of the beautiful voice. No one had noticed her coming in. "I certainly remember that dirty trick. You were lucky I didn't divorce you. You're lucky." She turned to Artemis. "It's not permanent. It was an herb that reversed the process. I do not know the whereabouts of this herb." Obviously, Titania did not share her husband's way of speaking. "Though I do recall my husband to know."

"Alright, alright," Oberon admitted. "I think it grows somewhere around the northern edge of this forest. It's got small green leaves and little red berries that look like mini cherries. But I must remind you, this forest is pretty big. Has a diameter of 828 miles. And that's pretty big, mud man."


	6. Success in About Two Words

Chapter six: Success in About Two Words

Bugs and leaves and branches attacked Artemis as he made his way through the much occupied underbrush. He thought of turning back and waiting until sunrise but then Holly would be awake and wondering where on (or under) earth he had gone. He was surprised he even half considered it.

He heard a noise. It sounded like the crunching of leaves. He stopped. Seconds after he stopped the crunching stopped too. He looked at his own feet. His shoes were ruined. No doubt about that. The crunching began again. Artemis' head jerked up. He scanned the forest. He couldn't see a thing. Even if it had been light the leaves blocked his view of everything. He continued on cautiously. The crunching began again. Artemis stopped. The crunching stopped. It wasn't him. He was sure of it. Walk. Crunch. Stop. Stop. Walk. Crunch. Stop. Stop. He began to run in panic. He didn't like being stalked. The crunching got faster. The someone, or something, was running. Artemis halted. Stop panicking, he told himself, nothing to fear. Keep calm. Think.

Slowly, silently, he lowered himself under a bush. The crunching continued and got closer. He saw two pairs of feet. They were bare and Artemis could see the end of a pair of pants. What would Butler do? Artemis asked himself. He slowly reached out a quiet hand and then quickly reeled it in grasping the ankle of the stalker. The stalker let out a brief cry and Artemis clasped and hand over his mouth. The stalker was small, about three feet tall, and wore a dirty, torn long-sleeved shirt and dirty, torn long pants. He (at least Artemis thought it was a 'he', he couldn't tell from the dark) had dirty, stingy hair and green skin. He looked up at Artemis with large green eyes. A sprite, Artemis thought. Definitely a sprite. "Why were you following me, fairy?" Artemis said as he took his hand off of the sprite's mouth.

"A mud man!" The sprite whispered. "You know of us!"

"As I have for over two years," Artemis said. "Why were you following me?"

"I wanted to know why you had the elf," the sprite said innocently.

"Are you the sprite Puck?" Artemis said.

"Yes," Puck admitted.

"So you're the mischief maker Oberon told me about," Artemis said accusingly.

"Yes," Puck said.

"I suppose you know that my friend, the elf named Holly, is under the magic," Artemis said. Puck nodded rapidly. "And I suppose you know," Artemis went on, "that she is in love with you."

Puck's eyes widened. "And to answer your question," Artemis said, "Holly and I are in search of an elf. I don't suppose you've seen him around so I won't mention it."

"I don't know," Puck said, "I see lots of People."

"Never mind," Artemis said dryly.

"Can I go?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Artemis let Puck go, "but I'd better not catch you around." He juggled some of his newly found magic blue sparks from his trip to Hybras. "I might have to rearrange your insides." Of course, Artemis wouldn't be able to do that, but Puck seemed too scared to notice.

"I have a what?" Holly exclaimed terrified.

"Oberon told me that in weeks you could be dead. We have to find the herb before then." Artemis felt awful lying to Holly like that but it was the only way. He couldn't just say that in order to lose her love for the sprite she had to find an herb.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Holly said glancing at her compass. She pointed north. "That way."

Wandering through the forest in the day was almost as bad as wandering at night. The good thing is that they were on the northern side already, even if they didn't know it and they got to the edge of the forest in mere hours. "Now just to look," Holly said. And they started looking for the red berried small leaved bush. In minutes, they found it. "Is this it?" Holly said.

"Yes," Artemis said. "It is."

"It's happened too fast," Holly said, "I expected to have to search for days."

"The sooner the better though, right?"

"Right," Holly said as she smelled the herb. She made a face, "It smells awful!" she said. Then her expression softened. She looked at Artemis. She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment a figure leapt out of the trees. It was Puck.

"Who are you?" Holly said drawing her Neutrino 3000.

"Holly! You…" Artemis said, eyes wide. His jaw dropped.

"I'm no threat," Puck said. "I'm a fellow fairy."

Holly lowered her Neutrino. "Well?" she said. "What do you want?"

"I know who you're looking for. I think it's someone named Turnball Root?"

Holly raised her Neutrino again. "And if it is…?"

"I know where he is. Please don't shoot."

"Where?"

"He is trapped in the castle. The guards captured him."

"How can I know you aren't lying?" Holly said. Suspicion covered her face like a mask.

"I'm not lying. I can lead you there. If who you're looking for isn't there you can shoot me with your LEP gun."

"Just make me." Holly said. "Start leading."

In four hours of walking and complaints, they arrived tired and hungry at the castle doors. "Well?" Holly said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I see our fugitive."

"He's in there," Puck said.

The guards let them in as usual and they paraded into the throne room where they found the king and queen. "Fowl and the LEP officer. What a delight," Oberon said.

Holly still held her Neutrino in her hand. "We believe you have an elf by the name of Turnball Root locked up."

"Yes…"

"We need to bring him back to Haven," Holly said very professionally.

Oberon turned to a guard. "Bring our guests to the dungeon. Let them speak to the prisoner. Do not let them release the prisoner."

The guard obeyed and led the three into the dungeon where they saw a figure, a ball and chain locked on his ankle. Very old fashioned.

"You," Holly said to the prisoner, "Turnball Root."

The figure looked up to see the stern face of Holly Short. "Who are you?" Turnball asked. Holly didn't answer. She didn't need to. "You…you're that female recon officer. The one who saved my brother."

"That's right," Holly smiled. "But you'll address me as 'captain' now."

"Captain, eh?" Turnball said coldly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Holly said. "I'll take that as a compliment." Holly turned towards the guard. "Hey dude," Holly said, "would you please tell the king that I gotta get this guy out of here and back to prison?"

It took a while to convince the king that we weren't Root's henchmen (and woman). I'd rather not get into it. "A mud man!" Turnball exclaimed when he caught sight of Artemis.

"Why does everyone say that when they see me?" Artemis muttered.

"Convict, meet Artemis Fowl. Artemis Fowl, meet Convict."

"You're starting to sound like the Commander," Artemis said.

"Maybe I might be set to take his place someday," Holly said sadly. "I could never be the officer he was."

"Was?" Turnball said, a hint of happiness in his voice. "What do you mean 'was'?"

"Quiet, Convict," Holly snapped. "I might have to break some bones."


	7. True Love

Chapter seven: True Love

"So you're not in love with that sprite anymore?" Artemis asked. He didn't know it but there was a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"No way!" laughed Holly. "I'm not falling for a sprite again if I can help it."

"That's too bad," Puck mumbled. "We'd make a nice couple."

"Shut up, civilian," Holly snapped. Puck did.

The guard led them to a large brick building behind the castle. The door was covered in vines and it looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. The guard opened the door easily. Inside was a shiny, small shuttle.

"A shuttle?" Holly gasped. "How did…I mean…"

"We're not as prehistoric as Shakespeare says," the guard laughed.

Surprisingly, Holly managed to get the shuttle going. "One quick word of advice," Puck said appearing in the doorway. Three pairs of eyes turned to see him. "Unlike what Shack's pier, or whatever his name is, says, it's not just the herb that undoes the love potion."

"What's the other thing?" Holly asked.

"Once you take that herb, the mere sight of your true love undoes the love spell. It works even if you don't realize you love that person."

"Oh…" Holly said nervously. "Who was it that I…" she stopped. Artemis and she locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "You can't be serious," said Holly.

"See you 'round…hopefully," Puck smiled and waved.

**Is it true? Does Holly really love Artemis? Who knows? **

**THE END**

**Credits-**

**Author: Artyfowl3 (duh!)**

**Editor: editor? What editor?**

**Special thanks to:**

**Aunt Carolyn-for the idea**

**Brian and Andrew-for storyline help and not saying this is the stupidest crap ever**

**All the members of and their reviews**

**Thanks! **


End file.
